1. Related Co-Pending Application
The present application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-210851, filed Aug. 2, 2006 in Japan, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to assemblies and methods for providing cargo pockets in vehicles, and more particularly to wall assemblies and methods for providing cargo pockets in vehicles.
3. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a console box is fixedly mounted to the floor of a passenger compartment of a vehicle to fill a space between two seats, for example a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat, for providing a cargo pocket (see JP-A 11-59278).
However, immovably setting a console box within the space between the two seats makes it difficult for passengers to move through this space.
The present invention has been made in view of the recognition of the above-mentioned problem.
As used herein, the expression “vehicle” shall include motor vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), vans, automobiles, buses, watercraft, aircraft, trains, even golf carts, and equivalent motored vehicles or towed or unpowered carriers, such as trailers and equivalent unpowered vehicles.
An object of the present invention is to make gooduse of a space between two seats within a vehicle by normally utilizing the space as a region for passengers to move through, but utilizing it as a cargo pocket.